As For Your Punishment
by o0MyToUrNiQuEt0o
Summary: He loved to make her angry, just for his pure amusement. But what will happen when his taunting turns into something more? DMHG, One Shot


            "As for your punishment," Professor Snape said to his two smartest pupils, "by Dumbledore's request, you will be spending the rest of the afternoon in each other's company. I'll return at 5 o'clock sharp to collect you." He paused and gave them scathing looks, "I trust you won't be terribly injured by the time I come back." Snape swept from the potions classroom, his robes billowing characteristically behind him. 

            Hermione Granger looked carefully at her watch and grimaced; it was but one o'clock. What was she going to do for _four _hours with Draco Malfoy?

            "S'wrong Granger?" the Prince of Slytherin said. If he was going to have a terrible time in detention, he may as well make it horrible for the insufferable know-it-all that was with him. "Disappointed because you had to cancel your date with The Weasel…or is The Pothead your current boyfriend?" he spoke only to anger her.

            Hermione only frowned; Draco's snide comments barely had any effect on her nowadays. 

            Draco mirrored her expression; this was clearly not the reaction he was looking for. He thought a moment about what he could do to set her off. Whether he admitted it or not, the Slytherin looked forward, somewhat, to their, now daily, battles of wit. 

            The witch and wizard lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

            "Why would Dumbledore want to punish us like this?" Draco heard Hermione mumble under her breath.

            "Talking to yourself again?" Draco attempted to taunt her again.

            Hermione barely spared him a glance as she looked up from the book she had pulled off one of the numerous shelves in the room. She smiled contentedly when Draco didn't continue verbally assaulting her. 

            This gesture of happiness, however, only made Draco more discontent.

            The clock ticked slowly and steadily until there was but half an hour left of their detention. By this time Hermione had put down her book and had taken to sitting in a small alcove in which she could stare out the window that was conveniently placed there. A small smile graced her lips. 

            Again, Draco was filled with anger. Why should the Mudblood be so happy, when he, a respectable Malfoy as miserably bored out of his mind? As tedium took over him, Draco saw nothing better to do than to look at the girl placed before him. 

            Honey colored locks cascaded down her back and mirrored her eye color perfectly. She had definitely filled out a bit during the summer and had grown out of her previously scrawny image. Draco admired her perfectly shaped nose and rosy cheeks. His eyes rested then, upon her lips which were full, red, and not a pinch below ideal. 

Malfoy entertained some stray thoughts about how soft they probably were, but mentally kicked himself. What would his father say? But, did it even matter now, now that Lucius was dead? Draco hung his head, ashamed of his father. 

He racked his brain, eager to find some way to rid himself of the terrible thoughts of his sire. His face lit up as he finally realized what he could do to make Granger mad. He smirked and got up from the desk he was currently sitting at. 

In three swift strides Draco reached where Hermione was resting. 

She looked up at him abruptly. 

Draco leaned forcefully towards her and captured her lips with his own. Just as he had predicted, they were supple and sweet. The boy thought for sure that she would immediately shove him away. She didn't, though Draco noticed her pupils dilated in fear and shock as she sat up straighter. This gesticulation only made Malfoy kiss her harder. 

Hermione got up from the alcove slowly and tried to back away from Hogwart's Favorite Death Eater. Draco allowed her to stand but pushed her firmly against a cold wall. He kept his lips pressed on hers, abandoning all previous plans to kiss her momentarily and back off.

By this time Hermione, too, was enjoying herself, though there was a part of her that knew she would later regret this. 

A tingle set up her spine as Draco slid his hand under her shirt to the small of her back. Hermione shuddered slightly and this only made Malfoy kiss her more passionately. They both felt more alive than they had ever been, and time stood still to watch them.

~

"I believe that's _ten _galleons you promised me?" Albus Dumbledore said smugly to the Potions Master. 

"Perhaps we could reconsider the wager?"

"Nonsense, Severus." Albus put his hand out. 

Snape grudgingly dug into his pocket and pulled out the named sum.

"I don't know how I let you suck me into putting those two in detention without supervision…you knew this would happen didn't you? That's why you made me bet?"

The headmaster grinned without saying anything and looked once more through his one way window at his two enamored students.   
  



End file.
